


The Geneva Convention Bed and Breakfast

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Knife Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: When both your favorite duos show up to lay low for a night, you have to calm a tense situation. What better way to do that than on your knees?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader, Frank Castle/Billy Russo, Frank Castle/Billy Russo/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Geneva Convention Bed and Breakfast

You wake to the urgent knocking at your back door and groan. The late night intrusion can only mean one thing, one of your favorite war criminals needed a place to lay low. You open the door to find two of your favorite romps eyeing you.   
“Hey boys. Rough night?” You smirk as they enter.  
“Yeah.” Frank Castle grouses as he moves past you.   
“Better now that we’re here.” Billy caresses your hip with a smirk and stamps a kiss on your lips. Always the more loquacious of the two.   
“What happened?” You ask.   
“Who the hell was that shooting, Billy?” Frank rounds on his friend.   
“How the fuck am I supposed to know, Frankie? It came out of nowhere. I didn’t know anyone else was targeting this group. There was no back chatter about it.” Billy lounges against a wall as he watches Frank pace angrily.   
You walk up to Frank and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your body to his, “Did you accomplish what you needed to?”  
“Yeah.” Frank finally looks at you and his expression softens.   
“Then why worry about it right now when there are much more pleasurable ways for us to work off this energy?” You rub yourself against him suggestively.   
Frank grips your ass and presses you tightly against him as his mouth descends on yours. His tongue invades your mouth and you relinquish it to him, moaning as his hands squeeze you firmly. You feel Billy’s hands in your hair and his lips on your shoulder. You whimper as your panties flood in anticipation of the two men taking you apart.   
“Doll!” comes a loud voice from the back of the house and both men tense with weapons at the ready. “What have I told you about leaving your doors unlocked?” Bucky Barnes growls as he and Steve Rogers step into the room. Suddenly you find yourself in the middle of four men all pointing weapons at each other.   
“Fuck!” You exclaim, realizing exactly who Frank had alluded to earlier.  
“What the fuck is this, gorgeous?” Billy’s voice is menacing.   
“Stop. Put the weapons down, guys.” You say.   
“Not until you explain what the fuck is going on here.” Frank’s rough voice grouses out.  
“Princess…?” Steve’s eyes are bouncing between everyone.   
“Princess? What the fuck, gorgeous?” Billy’s black eyes are burning holes through you.   
“Jesus Christ... I run the The Geneva fucking Convention Bed and Breakfast for war criminals. That’s what.” You snark. “You wanna know who that was shooting, Frankie? Here they are. I’m guessing the four of you converged on the same entity.” You put your face in your hand. “Which means you’re all on the same side so put the fucking guns down.” You yell.   
“Doll.” Bucky glares.  
“Down, damnit. And then I can make introductions all around.” You stare down each man and when you get to Steve you soften, “Please, baby. Take the first step for me.”   
Steve takes one more look at Billy and Frank before lowering his gun only because of his trust in you. “Billy, please.” You look at him with pleading eyes and he complies.   
“Bucky. Frank. Please.” You turn to the two men, “please.” In tandem, they slowly lower their weapons. “Thank you,” you say quietly. Taking a deep breath, you begin, “Okay, Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, this is Lieutenant Frank Castle and Lieutenant Billy Russo.”  
“Army?” Steve asks.   
“Marines.” Billy crosses his arms.   
“Doll.” “Gorgeous.” “Princess.” “Babe.” Four endearments from four different men was sending you head spinning and making your clit throb.   
“Guys. We can all be friends here, right?” you ask.  
“You fucking them, too, babe?” Frank hovers over you.   
“Well, you haven’t come through on that proposal yet, Frankie.” You sass. “Am I supposed to be waiting around for one of you? Answer’s no, in case you’re wondering. Look, you are all very fun distractions but not a one of us is the settle down type at this point. So, the question for tonight is, what are we doing?”   
Billy, always being the most forthright, grabs you and pulls you backside snugly against him, “I know exactly what and who I’m doing.” He says as he eyes the other men.   
The men exchange looks and slowly dark smiles form on each face. A thrill goes through you as you see the consensus being made. “Oh, I am going to be so fucking sore in the morning,” you grin.   
Bucky’s hand grabs the waistband of your leggings and he pulls you against him, “We’ll make it worth it, doll.” With that, Bucky throws you over his shoulder and strides to the bedroom. The men form a circle and Bucky sets you down in the middle of it.   
“Strip, princess.” Steve commands.   
Your pussy clenches at the tone of his voice and you know you should comply, but something in you wants to push these four men. “No.” The word brings exactly the reaction you expected and your breathing picks up as the zing of knives being pulled from holsters surround you. Your chest is rising and falling rapidly as Frank’s knife trails over you.   
“You wanna try that again, babe?”  
You know it’s utterly stupid but the word falls from your mouth anyway, “No.”  
Three knives and three sets of hands rip through your clothes as Steve stands back watching with a smirk on his face. The filthy bastard loves to watch you being taken apart and now having three men doing it instead of just one seems to be pleasing him immensely. He stares into your eyes as your shredded clothing falls to the floor leaving you entirely bare to them.   
“So fucking pretty.” Billy says, scraping the tip of his knife over your lower abdomen and then up until he uses the flat of the blade to hold your chin up. His ominously dark eyes dare you to refuse his next command, “On your knees.”  
Knowing you’ve pushed as far as you should for the moment, you sink down licking your lips in anticipation. You keep your hands at your side and look between the men. The dynamics when you were alone with each or with them as duos are all well defined but the unknown aspect of this foursome was making you incredibly hot and a little scared. It was the most incredible feeling you had ever experienced. Your mouth waters as Billy reaches for his pants and the others follow his lead. Within minutes, you are surrounded by four gloriously naked men, each with a cock standing at attention. Your hair is grabbed by Frank as he steps in front of you, his thumb presses against your lips until you open for him and suck it into your mouth.   
“You gonna be a good girl?” He asks and you nod looking up at him. He pulls his thumb out of your mouth and replaces it with his cock. You wrap your lips around him greedily and use your tongue on his underside. Your peripheral vision sees Bucky and Billy on each side of you and your hands slide up their legs until you can wrap a hand around each cock. A chorus of sighs and moans elicit from each man as you take turns working them with your hand and mouth.   
Steve, having enjoyed the view for long enough kneels down behind you. You feel his hard cock pressing against your ass and his hands cup your breasts. “That’s our good girl. We’re going to make you feel so good, princess. Make you feel every inch of us until you beg us to stop.” Steve’s whispers send a shiver through you as you feel his cock sliding against you. One of his hand trails down your belly until he cups your soaking sex. “So fucking hot for us, aren’t you? This cunt is so wet, so ready.” Steve’s fingers play over your clit causing you to cry out around Billy’s cock in your mouth.   
“That’s it, gorgeous.” Billy moans as he thrusts into your mouth.   
When Steve sinks a finger into you, you release Billy’s cock from your mouth with a cry. Steve stills and chuckles, “Oh, no, princess. You want me to keep going you better get a cock in your mouth.”   
You turn your head and wrap your mouth around Bucky. His head falls back with a groan as you suck furiously on his head. “Fuck, Doll.” Bucky’s thighs flex at the pleasure.   
Steve’s fingers dive back into you and begin working in earnest. You are moaning around the cock in your mouth as your orgasm builds. You pull your mouth from Bucky and Frank immediately shoves his cock into your mouth.   
“You heard what the captain said.” Frank thrusts into your mouth hitting the back of your throat, and causing your gag reflex to engage. He buries a hand in your hair and doesn’t relent.   
“You’re doing so good for Frankie, gorgeous. That’s it. Don’t fight it.” Billy encourages you.   
Steve circles your clit quickly. Frank lets out a hoarse cry as he cums down your throat and your eyes roll back in your head as your orgasm slams through you. You slump against Steve breathing heavily and he picks you up easily. He sets you on the bed on your knees with his arms still around you. Grabbing a handful of your ass, Steve whispers in your ear, “I want this, princess.”  
You nod and point to your nightstand, “Drawer.”   
Steve pulls out the lube and bends you over to prepare you. He takes his times fingering your tight hole and stretching you out while playing over your clit drawing out your pleasure. “Bucky…” you whine out making his cock jump at knowing exactly what you need. His cock nudges your lips and you open to him immediately.   
“Fuck, that’s hot, gorgeous.” Billy’s eyes are taking in your form as the two men invade you with cock and fingers. He’d never attempted anal with you and now his brain was in overdrive at the thought. “Isn’t she hot, Frankie?”  
“Yeah. Be a good girl and treat Bucky right. Relax your throat.” Frank holds your hair back as Bucky presses into your throat slowly.   
Bucky groans at the feeling. He’d always let you have control with this but taking Frank’s guidance he thrust into your mouth. The wet resistance is divine and Bucky can already feel his balls tighten, “Fuck. You okay, doll?”  
You look up at Bucky with lustrous eyes and flick your tongue along the underside of his cock. Bucky’s hips rut into you again and you moan around his cock while pressing back into Steve’s fingers. Steve’s other hand flicks over your soaking clit while his thumb pumps into your pussy. The stimulation is intense and it takes no time for your orgasm to roll through you.   
“You’re ready for me, princess.” Steve smirks and you feel his thick head press against your tight hole until you jump at the pop of his head entering you. He slowly works himself into you sending you down on Bucky’s cock with each thrust. The vibrations of your moans around Bucky’s cock sends him over the edge and he releases down your throat. Bucky pulls back and Steve pulls you up so his lips can connect with your neck while he slowly pumps into you and his hand rubs over your slick clit. He likes to take his time, working you through multiple orgasms and feeling your body clenching around him. He eyes Russo who watches you moving against Steve with one hand slowly stroking his long cock. “What do you say, Russo? Come fill her up. She wants it. Don’t you, princess?”  
“Yes. Billy, please, baby. Need you.” You beg as you look at him.   
Billy advances watching as Steve works himself in and out of you. Your body rising and falling with his movements and his hands moving over you slowly. Steve lays you on your side and holds your leg up as Billy gets into the bed beside you. He takes no preamble and lines himself up with your entrance. He had never shared you like this, Frank always preferring to be on opposite ends, but the stretch as he entered you was intoxicating. He could feel the movements of Steve’s cock as he thrust into you. Billy grabs your face and kisses you. You wrap your arms around him as he deepens the kiss and continues to thrust into you.   
“Fuck, princess. You feel so good.” Steve says in your ear. You reach one arm behind you to pull him closer to you.   
“Bucky. Frankie.” You moan out there names as you see them watching you being taken apart by their best friends.   
“You’re so beautiful, doll.” Bucky says looking into your eyes. “Harder, Stevie. She needs it.”  
“Ohhh, Bucky.” You whine out his name. Of all of them, he is always the one that knows what you need the most. He knows exactly how to take you apart and put you back together again. Normally, he’s the one doing it while Steve watches and you can see in him the longing to touch you. “Billy…” you whisper his name and he leans in to take your mouth again. He begins thrusting into you more sharply and Steve’s hand snakes around to work your clit. Your hands clutch at Billy as his and Steve’s attentions throw you over the edge and your orgasm rolls through you. You clench around Billy and can feel Steve’s thrust becoming jerky as he nears his end. “Come on, baby, give it to me. I need it. Please.” That’s all it takes and the two men groan as they both release into you. When the three of you are spent, both men retreat from your body and you feel Frank’s hand close around your ankle. You know what’s coming and arch up for him as soon as he pulls you to the edge of the bed. Frank slams his cock into you with a force that causes you to lose your breath. He thrusts unrelenting as your body goes taut from the onslaught.   
“Jesus, Castle, give her a second to breathe.” Bucky approaches but Billy jumps up and holds out a placating hand.   
“She knew it was coming. She hasn’t used her safe word or signal. She’s fine.” Billy says calmly.   
“He always does this?” Bucky asks.   
“It’s kinda his thing.” Billy smirks over his shoulder as he watches Frank destroy you, “Goddamn, Frankie. I love watching you work.”  
You cry out as your body shakes from an intense release. The way Frankie pounds the spot deep inside you making you scream.   
“There she is. Told you she was fine.” Billy grins.   
Steve watched unmoving from his spot on the bed and licked his lips from the display. His cock already hard again, he strokes it as Frank’s hips stutter with his release.   
“Fuck.” Frank groans. He pulls out of you carefully and then gently moves you back to lay on the bed, knowing you’re exhausted and entirely fucked out.   
Steve’s hand caresses over your breast as he looks at you. He kneels above you and looks at your wrecked expression. “You look so pretty, princess. All fucked out from us.”  
“Stevie.” You whimper.   
Steve leans down to say to you, “I know you’re tired, princess. Just lay here and look pretty. I’m gonna mark you and then Buck will give you a bath, okay?”  
“Mmhmm.” You moan and turn, “Billy. You, too.”  
Billy smirks as he takes his cock in hand. “You want me to mark you, too, gorgeous. Want to be covered in our come?”  
“Please.” You whisper.   
“When you say please like that, fuck. Gets me hot.” Billy works himself quickly. It doesn’t take long for Steve to get himself to the brink and he looks at Billy who nods. “Beg for it, gorgeous. Lemme hear you.”  
Your exhausted body still manages to clench from the request. You brain is nearly mush but you manage to comply with his request, “Please, baby. Please come all over me. Mark me. Make me yours. I need it. Please. Please, give it to me, baby.” Both me groan as their hot come spurts all over your chest and abdomen. You moan and run your hands through the mess they’ve made on you.   
“You did so good, Princess. So good.” Steve kisses you gently as he always does when you’re finished.   
“You’re such a good girl for us, gorgeous. You want me to help you to the bathroom?” Billy says.   
“I’ve got her.” Bucky says as he moves past him to scoop you up. “I’ve got your bath ready, Doll. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He carries you to the bathroom and slams the door closed behind him.   
Billy and Frank look at Steve questioningly. Steve gives a shit-eating grin and shrugs, “I think he’s got a little thing for her.” He retrieves his clothes, “I usually sleep in here with them but I think tonight I’ll sleep in one of the other rooms.” Steve exits chuckling at the predicament.   
Billy and Frank look at each other and shrug, deciding to find sleeping accommodations in another room for the night as well. In the bathroom, Bucky bathes you gently while you try to stay awake. “Are you okay, doll?”  
“Mmm, fine, love. Tired.”  
“I know. Let’s get you to bed.” Bucky says.   
“Still want you one more time tonight, Buck. I always look forward to when it’s just us.” You admit and then panic slightly at having revealed too much.   
“In the morning, Doll. I’ll give you a nice wake up call.” Bucky says as he tucks you against him in the bed.   
“Night, Bucky.”  
“Night, Doll.” Bucky whispers, “By the way, I always look forward to when it’s just us, too.”


End file.
